Stronger Than You
by Ways
Summary: Apart they feel alone, lost and confused. But together they are far stronger as the powerful Garnet. And now they will take down the one that has caused them all that pain. "I am made of love, and it is stronger than you." Retelling of the song Stronger Than You from the episode Jailbreak through Ruby and Sapphire's perspective.


**I just got done watching this episode two nights ago and I decided to rewrite this song because it is AMAZING and saw so much of both of Ruby and Sapphire**

**Note: Ruby's thoughts are in bold and Sapphire's thoughts are in italics.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe, I pale in comparison to Rebecca Sugar.**

**Stronger than You:**

Ruby and Sapphire laughed as they danced together forming perfection. They joined together in what was perfect harmony to become something spectacular. Steven stared up in awe as he watched them rise up into the air and glowing brightly and forming into one.

Finally they formed Garnet. Restoring their full words.

Steven gasped.

_**We're back!**_

"Steven, thank you!" Garnet exclaimed.

Steven gaped at the woman he thought he had known so well, standing before him. "Garnet, you're a fusion?!"

Garnet chuckled. "Oh… I'm sorry, we didn't want you meeting us here like this."

"Well…" Steven shrugged. "Did I make a good first impression?"

Garnet smiled down at the boy, both Ruby and Sapphire looking at him with such admiration. "Oh Steven… We already love you."

"WHERE IS SHE?!" They heard a cry out from elsewhere in the ship.

_Jasper?!_

Ruby however was the one to take control of the situation and looked down to the human-gem hybrid.

"It's Jasper," Garnet confirmed. "Steven, find the others and get to the control bridge."

"But I don't know where they are."

**A little help?**

_Of course darling._

Garnet leaned over and kissed Steven on the forehead allowing the full power of the crystal gem fusion joined with Steven to show Steven the exact path he needed to follow.

"Future vision." Steven grinned. "Wait, are you gonna be able to beat her alone?"

**Alone?**

_The mere thought is both laughable and terrifying._

_**But that'll never happen again.**_

"It's okay Steven," Garnet smiled down at the boy. "I'm never alone."

Steven still looked up at his role model with wonder before he nodded, confident that Garnet would be able to take on Jasper.

Steven ran off as Garnet faced Jasper all by herself. Well not exactly alone anymore.

Jasper ran into the room and skidded to a halt at the sight of Garnet. "Oh great, you're both out?" Jasper rolled her eyes. "And you're fused again. Why? Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak gems stronger. Quit embarrassing yourselves! I've seen what you really are."

Garnet laughed at the warrior's claim.

"No you haven't." Garnet smirked.

**I'm ready to take a crack at her again.**

_Patience, darling._

**Fine my sweet, but let me start things off.**

And true to her words Ruby started off the song. "This is Garnet, back together."

"And I'm never going down to the hands of the likes of you," She pointed straight at Jasper. "Because I'm so much better."

_Much better together. _

"And every part of me is sayin' go get her."

**Still want to.**

_Just wait a little longer._

Jasper narrowed her gaze at the fusion into a glare at that. As they began to circle each other.

"The two of us ain't gonna follow your rules," Ruby continued as Sapphire got Garnet into a crouch ready to face Jasper who drew her weapon.

Ruby laughed at this from inside before adding. "Come at me without any of your fancy tools."

Jasper let out a malicious grin at that.

_Ugh, that's attractive._ Sapphire deadpanned.

"Let's go just me and you." Ruby added.

Jasper began to run at the fusion in response.

"Let's go just one on two."

_This might help darling,_ Sapphire added as she swiped Garnet's hand their face and form her goggles.

Jasper reared his fist back once he was upon her into a punch.

Saphire was easily able to slide her back in order to dodge the blow, which landed on the ground and formed a giant crack in the floor, before Ruby willed Garnet into a somersault.

Ruby laughed, before she had Garnet sing. "Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able."

Sapphire jumped away as Jasper tried to zap her with the weapon. The two of them then had Garnet doing a cartwheel, in perfect sync as each arm rotated them and each hand connected with the ground.

Sapphire smiled from within as Ruby landed Garnet in a crouch. Sapphire had her sing. "Can't you see that my relationship is stable?"

Ruby took Garnet off at a run towards Jasper.

Together they sang. "I can see you hate the way we intermingle."

Ruby sent a kick at Jasper who reared back to avoid it before she sent another jab which Sapphire had them duck.

Ruby responded with another roundhouse, but Jasper barely had to barely lean back to dodge the kick.

_He's sending another punch._

**Onto his arm!**

The two then jumped onto Jasper's outstretched arm, smirking at her. Jasper then sent a kick that Jasper slid to the right to dodge.

They stood away from him and Ruby laughed as she wagged her Garnet's outstretched arm in her direction. She sang, "But I think you're just mad cuz you're single!"

_Ouch,_ Sapphire laughed._ What would Steven or Amethyst say if they heard that?_

**She got burned. **Ruby smirked.

_Well Lapis is here, at least she'll be able to cool her off._

Ruby smirked from within. **Nice! Where'd that come from.**

_You've rubbed off on me. _Sapphire smiled.

Jasper growled and ran at her. Jasper brought her weapon down but Garnet easily dropped to the floor to dodge.

Together they sang. "I'm never gonna stop what we've made together."

They easily rose to their feet and through a rather surprising feat of acrobatics were able to kick Jasper's weapon out of her hand.

_I've got it!_

Sapphire reached up and grabbed it as it flew through the air.

"We are here to stay like this forever!" They sang together again.

Ruby then snapped the thing in half before throwing the useless pieces to the floor.

**I love breaking things.**

_Not right now, focus!_

Together they still sang. "If you break us apart we'll just come back newer."

They ran their hands along their body, enjoying the pure perfection that was Garnet before resting their head in their arms, Ruby adding a smirk.

_**About time we stop fooling around.**_ They both stated.

They then formed their gauntlets in their hands, getting in that battle ready stance once again.

"And we'll always be twice the gem that you are."

Jasper huffed and formed her war helmet at that remark.

Together they sang, "I am made o-o-o-o-of lo-o-o-ove…"

They then lunged at each other, Garnet with her fist reared back and Jasper going head first.

**I'll take the wheel.**

_I'll just sing, I trust your judgement._

Jasper and Peridot's weapons collided causing a small shockwave that rang throughout the ship, knocking the both of them back.

"O-o-o-o-o-of,"

But Garnet reared back her fist and sent a punch towards Jasper. Once again she was able to block her blow with her massive beefy arms even when she sent another punch at Jasper.

Garnet reared back and even sent a punch that connected with the orange gem's cheek and caused her to slide back a little.

**YEAH!**

_Nice hit!_

Jasper growled and ran towards them once again, enraged that the fusion she deemed a pathetic creature could touch her.

_Charming. Be careful, you know what might be coming._

**We've got this. But ah… it's so nice to be able to see again. I missed that.**

"Lo-o-o-o-ove."

Garnet started off at Jasper again, her right fist raised up in the air. But Jasper was easily able to catch her fist which surprised Garnet. But she was already up in the air before Jasper threw her to the ground, up lifting some of the metal and knocking Garnet into the wall, which also crumbled under her. But the woman couldn't help but smile.

Jasper then charged at them, head first.

_I've got him!_ Sapphire stated as she grabbed Jasper's helmet but she was still strong enough to make Garnet skid backwards.

**My turn, love.** Ruby said as Garnet sent Jasper right up into the air, with an uppercut. Jasper hit the glass window leaving cracks in it before she floated into the air and tucked herself into a ball and rapidly spinning as she gained a fiery orange aura. She finally stopped revving up the attack and flew straight at Garnet.

_That looks like a move out of one of Stevens games._ Sapphire commented as she and Ruby brought up both their arms to block the attack.

**What you mean the blue one? **Ruby questioned.** I think that's a porcupine or a rat or something.**

Jasper met them and together they took him on.

_Hedgehog. Remember he told us that._ Corrected her.

The force was so powerful that they even went through the ground as Garnet tried to hold him off.

**Y'know this would be the perfect time for Peridot to rap about how we're inferior to her and junk? **Ruby commented, clearly uninterested in what Jasper was doing. Sure, she was still trying to hold her back along with Sapphire but she found conversing with her one true love more interesting.

_And ruin our wonderful song?_ Sapphire asked, she also was rather bored with Jasper.

**True, but I'd just love to hear her comment about the 'ridiculous mess we're making.' **Ruby laughed.

Sapphire laughed. _Alright, that's enough, time to focus._

They finally reached a lower level of the ship and despite being slightly bruised and beaten; Garnet was not at all weakened.

Together they sang. "This is who we are; this is who I am…"

They got up and faced Jasper once again, who was smirking at them.

_Why does she try to make some of the ugliest faces ever, it's disgusting._ Sapphire cringed.

Ruby laughed. **I'm tempted to tell her that.**

_**Let's give her the beating she deserves first.**_

"And if you think you can stop me then you need to think again." They both stated.

"Cause I have a feeling that I will never end." They sang as they got up to their feet, forming their gauntlets once again.

_**Never.**_

Together they sang. "And I won't let you hurt my planet and I won't let you hurt my friends!"

Jasper glared at her once again.

They started off towards each other once again.

Ruby started as Sapphire started things off with some punches to Jasper's helmet. "Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able."

But Jasper was able to take each of the jabs before she punched Garnet in the face and she quickly fell to the ground.

But Garnet was easily able to get back to her feet before she lunged at the beast once more.

Sapphire sang. "Can't you see that my relationship is stable?"

Ruby sent a kick at Jasper which she easily slid away from.

Together they sang as they jumped up into the air. "I know you think I'm not something you're afraid of!"

Together they slammed both fists into the sides of Jasper's head, smashing the glass of her goggles and back flipping away from her.

_**YEAH!**_

**Double points!**

_You're being too modest, for us, triple!_

Jasper held her head as the ringing in her ears let out before she glared at Garnet.

Together they smiled. "Cuz you think that you've seen what I'm made of!"

Jasper crouched into a ball and got started off towards them in an attack that looked like a spinning ball.

**Childs play.**

_Don't even need to bother with future vision to make him mess up with that._

Together they stated, "But I am even more of the two of them,"

They both dodged the attack as Jasper flung herself into the wall.

But Jasper came spinning at them once again before flying towards them once again.

"I am everything they care about, is what I am."

They easily flipped over the attack as she flew around the room.

Ruby glared at her. "I am their fury."

**Get future vision ready.**

"I am their patience." Sapphire added as she watched carefully for where she would approach them from.

_I don't think we need it._

_**This fool is too predictable.**_

Together they sang. "I am their conversation!"

They both smirked right up at Jasper as they grabbed her by her helmet.

_**TIME TO END IT!**_

Together as they threw Jasper straight at what appeared to be the ship's power source they sang once again. _"I am made o-o-o-o-of lo-o-o-o-ove!"_

She watched as the power source exploded and Jasper seemed to die with it.

_**Too easy.**_

Finally Garnet ran away from the blast.

Together they finally added. "And it's stronger than you-ou!"

**Almost boring.**

_Don't get too cocky Ruby._

**Yeah I know.**

_But we've got more important things to worry about._

_**The other gems.**_

And like that Garnet ran to find her fellow gems.

**And that is stronger than you. I love the idea of Ruby and Sapphire and I want to see so much more from them. From what we know, and from what I guess about their personality, this is pretty in character.**

**As for why Sonic was referenced? In my personal opinion Jasper fights just like Super Sonic only slower and much harder.**

**When I talked about Peridot rapping that was a reference to the Sronger Than You Feat Peridot videos on Youtube. Which is why I brought that up.**

**Hope you enjoyed Stronger than You and if you enjoyed it you should leave a Review.**


End file.
